MU2K14: Secret Avengers
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: They work in secret,defending world from the shadows and that's how they like it The Winter Soldier leads the new black ops branch of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

SECRET AVENGERS #1

GHOST

By:Jeremy Las Dulce

The Winter Soldier enters the command center of a top secret S.H. .D base. The doors open to reveal former director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury, and Captain America waiting for him.

Winter Soldier: Good to see ya Steve, Nick

Captain America: Hey Buck good to see you too

Nick Fury: Enough with the pleasantries Rodgers, Barnes we need you. Director Coulson asked specifically for Bucky Barnes to lead a new Black Ops Avengers team.

Winter Soldier: Director huh? So Coulson got the big promotion. Well in case he hasn't heard the news Bucky Barnes is dead. I'm a ghost now remember?

Nick Fury: A ghost is just what we need to lead this team, especially a ghost with your skills.

Winter Soldier: While I'm flattered Nick I don't think this is for me. Why don't you ask Bobbi or someone to lead your little squad?

As if on cue Mockingbird walked into the command center.

Mockingbird: I told Coulson that the only way I'd agree to the team is if you were running it.

Winter Soldier: Alright Fury tell Coulson I'm in.

Nick Fury: Just what I wanted to hear Barnes. Now let's go meet your team and brief you on your first mission.

Captain America: Bucky Barnes back in action, it's about damn time.

Captain America and Bucky shake hands before Bucky Mockingbird, and Nick Fury head to the elevator.

Winter Soldier: See you around Steve. So Fury why chose me for this black ops squad?

Nick Fury: It was an obvious choice Barnes. S.H.I.E.L.D needs a team to handle big problems well enough and quick enough so that no one will ever know we were there. You have all the skills in leadership and espionage to lead the team. Besides, how surprised are the baddies going to be when they see that they're fighting a team led by the ghost of the Winter Soldier.

Winter Soldier: So when are you going to tell me what this mission is about Nick?

Nick Fury: Be patient Barnes you'll be briefed as soon as you meet the rest of your team.

The three of them took the elevator down to the base's war room where several heroes including Bucky's on again off again girlfriend the Black Widow were waiting, and director Phil Coulson appeared on a large monitor.

Director Coulson: Bucky Barnes say hello to your new team, the Secret Avengers.

Mockingbird: Each member was handpicked by me. No alarm is fast enough to pick up Quicksilver, The Guardsman's arsenal will definitely come in handy, with Manifold's teleportation we can be in and out of places and not be detected, very few people can get past Stonewall, and Thundra…well she's Thundra enough said. Anyone who challenges her will learn the hard way why she's the best warrior on her planet.

Winter Soldier: Impressive lineup Bobbi seems like a great team.

Mockingbird: Thanks I try, but don't forget about the best part, the team's leader The Winter Soldier. Not to mention the fact that I'll have your back.

Bucky: Thanks Bobbi.

Mockingbird: No problem Bucky.

Quicksilver: Well I'll be damned the Winter Soldier lives. You look pretty good for a dead man Bucky.

Bucky: You know people like me don't stay dead for long. What about you Petro, back on another avengers team huh?

Quicksilver: Yeah well you know what they say, once an avenger always an avenger. Bobbi called me in and offered me a spot on this new black ops squad, I had no idea you'd be leading the team. This is going to be interesting.

Thundra: It will be an honor to follow the Winter Soldier into battle.

Bucky: Thanks Thundra, and right back at ya.

The Guardsman: Looking forward to working with you Barnes.

Winter Soldier: Thanks you too, I've heard good things from Stark about you.

Stonewall: Looks like everybody else used up all of the good introductions so, hey they call me Stonewall.

Winter Soldier: Glad to have you on board Stonewall.

Manifold: Looking forward to working with you Bucky.

Winter Soldier: Thanks Manifold glad to have you around your powers will definitely help out the team.

Director Coulson: Now that the reunions and introductions are out of the way, agent Romanoff go ahead and brief the team on their first mission.

Black Widow stepped forward and pointed to a holographic display.

Black Widow: We have strong Intel that says A.I.M has gotten their hands on black market versions of the super soldier serum and the infinity formula. We need you to go in destroy the lab and get out without attracting attention.

Stonewall: So we bust up some lab geeks and some juiced up soldiers not a big deal.

Mockingbird: Don't get too cocky Stonewall you've all seen what I can do, imagine if A.I.M had that kind of firepower in their corner.

Black Widow: Unfortunately, that's not all. We also believe they have a prisoner.

Winter Soldier: Who is it Natasha?

Black Widow: I'm sorry James, but it seems that A.I.M has captured your old comrade Jim Hammond.

Winter Soldier looks at Black Widow stunned.

Winter Soldier: Jim? What do the hell does A.I.M want with the torch?

Black Widow: Unfortunately we don't know James. All we know is that he volunteered to investigate the A.I.M research lab in Tokyo six months ago, and his com link went dark. Your mission isn't just to destroy the A.I.M lab and keep the infinity formula and super soldier serum out of A.I.M's hands. It's also a rescue mission to save the Human Torch.

Winter Soldier clenched his fists.

Winter Soldier: Well what are we waiting for. Secret Avengers Assemble. We've got a friend to save. Manifold get us to the A.I.M lab in Tokyo pronto.

Manifold: On it Bucky.

Manifold opened a portal to Tokyo, and so the secret avengers were off to take down A.I.M and rescue the Winter Soldier's old friend the Human Torch, little did they know that they'd be in for more than they barged for once arrived at the lab in Tokyo.

The secret avengers exit the portal and are 300 yards away from the A.I.M lab.

Winter Soldier: Alright let's pair off. Quicksilver you and Manifold take out the security system and look for the torch. If you find him report back to me.

Quicksilver: Got it let's go Manifold, I'll race you there.

Manifold: Roger

Guardsman your our air support you scout out from above and take on any backup that shows up once we get started.

Guardsman: On it.

Guardsman took off into the skies.

Thundra and Stonewall you take the perimeter. Once that's taken care of you can head inside and meet up with me and Mockingbird.

Stonewall: Finally some action.

Thundra: Agreed, this should be fun.

Mockingbird: And they're off, so shall we get started Bucky?

Winter Soldier: Let's do this.

Stonewall and Thundra take on two A.I.M guards.

Stonewall: Go on you two we'll keep them busy and meet you inside.

Stonewall and Thundra stand back to back.

Thundra: You're an excellent warrior Stonewall.

Stonewall: You're not too bad with that chain yourself Thundra.

Winter Soldier and Mockingbird enter the lab and are confronted by six guards.

Winter Soldier: You take the three on the left I'll take the three to the right.

Mockingbird: Sounds like a plan of fearless leader.

Winter Soldier and Mockingbird takes on the guards and take them down with ease.

Winter Soldier: I've gone a few rounds with Cap compared to that this is easy.

Mockingbird: Yeah looks like these punks are forgetting that they're not the only ones with a little super soldier serum in them.

Moments later, Thundra and Stonewall enter the lab.

Thundra: Looks like we missed all the fun.

Stonewall: My fault guess I shouldn't have played around with the last guy.

Winter Soldier: What matters is that you two made it.

Quicksilver: This is Quicksilver to Winter Soldier do you read me?

Winter Soldier: I read you loud and clear Quicksilver. What did you guys find?

Quicksilver: Well we found where A.I.M is keeping all their superroid and we've set the charges. This place will blow in about fifteen minutes.

Winter Soldier: Good work you two. Mockingbird signal Guardsman to enter the building and regroup

Mockingbird: Roger that

Winter Soldier: Quicksilver, any sign of the Human Torch.

Quicksilver: Negative, I search the place top to bottom still no sign of him.

Guardsman: It's all clear doesn't seem like reinforcements are coming. It's quiet.

Winter Soldier: That's never a good thing in our line of work. That usually means it's a trap.

Quicksilver and Manifold returned to front of the lab to meet up with the others when suddenly a mysterious voice came over the lab's intercom system.

Mysterious voice: If you wish to find the Human Torch go to the third floor of the lab. When they got to the third floor they could see a shadowy figure awaiting them.

The Winter Soldier and the rest of the team rushed to the third floor.

Winter Soldier: Alright we're here now show yourself and give us the Human Torch.

Shadowy Figure: As you wish. You know if I didn't know better I could swear that I'm seeing a ghost.

The Shadowy figure steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to the team. All the secret avengers especially Winter Soldier, are shocked when they discover the true identity of the shadow figure.

Winter Soldier: This can't be real. NO!

Epilogue: Who is this new foe that has even The Winter Soldier stunned? Will the Secret Avengers be able to stop A.I.M from mass producing the super soldier serum and the infinity formula? What will be the fate of the original Human Torch? Will the team be able to defeat this new foe, and escape the lab in time before it explodes? Find out in Secret Avengers #2 Meet the Invaders?


	2. Chapter 2

SECRET AVENGERS #2

MEET THE NEW INVADERS

By:Jeremy Las Dulce

Winter Solider: Jim, it's me Bucky. I'm alive

It was then that Winter Soldier is punched in his face by none other than the Human Torch. The punch was so powerful that it caused him to stumble and collapse to one knee.

Human Torch: You may think your Bucky but you're not. Maybe you're a clone or a Life Model Decoy, but Bucky is dead, but I'll play along. Alright "Bucky" let me teach you a little history lesson. We were once apart of team called the Invaders. I'd like you to meet them now. Come on in boys

A large metal door opened and Namor and Captain America come marching in. Mocking Bird walks over to Winter Solider and helps him up.

Mocking Bird: Those can't be real. Cap was just on base with us and Namor is in Atlantis right must be androids A.I.M created to help fool the Torch.

Winter Solider: Don't you think I know that Bobbi but I have to figure out some way to convince Torch that.

Mocking Bird: AIM probably reprogrammed him. We will have to take him by force

Winter Solider: Alright, the hard way it is then. Guardsman, Manifold, Quicksilver you got Namor. Thundra and Mocking Bird the three of us will take Cap.

Stonewall: I guess that leaves me with Human Torch? Fine by me

Winter Solider: Make sure you bring him back alive. We've got to fix him

Stonewall: Roger that

The android Captain America throws his shield at Winter Solider who rolls out of the way. While defenseless Thundra and Mocking Bird rush the android imposer. Using her superior strength Thundra crushes the android using her chain. Winter Solider walks over to the shield now lying on the ground and picks it up.

Winter Solider: That's how you know it's a knockoff. The real shield always comes back

Guardsman begins to lay down suppressive fire forcing the Namor android into a defensive position. While distracted by the onslaught of fire the Namor android doesn't notice Manifold opening a portal behind him. Manifold places an explosive charge on the android and teleports to safety before it detonates.

Quicksilver: Done over here. How are about you guys?

Winter Solider: We're good over here. Stonewall how is coming?

Stonewall: Ehh…kinda pinned down here guys. I can't really hit him if you want him alive.

Stonewall has been pushed to the back wall in the onslaught of the Human Torches flames. Continuing to press forward the Human Torch is exerting large amounts of power into scorching Stonewall to dust. Winter Solider then tosses the retrieved shield at the back of Human Torches neck. Upon impact the Human Torch shuts down and collapses to the ground.

Thundra: That was an easier battle than expected

Stonewall: I don't know what battle you were fighting Thundra, but more importantly how did you stop Human Torch Bucky?

Winter Solider: Back in the day Torch told all the Invaders about a fail-safe located on the back of his neck. It requires a precise amount of force in a small area to activate. Guess AIM didn't find it..thank God.

Quicksilver: While I love a good victory celebration. We have about twenty seconds before this place blows sky high.

Winter Solider: You heard the man Manifold. Get us out of here

Manifold opens a portal and they all enter through it with Stonewall carrying the deactivated Human Torch.

Nick Fury: Was your mission a success?

Winter Solider: Yes and no. We were able to destroy the base but AIM reprogrammed Torch. He thinks we are the enemy now. I'm going to need Stark here ASAP.

Nick Fury: Alright I'll handle that. Move the Human Torch to the observation room.

After a short time Tony Stark arrives on the base. Having arrived at the base Tony makes his way to the observation room. He begins to reprogram Human Torch when he stops and calls Winter Solider in.

Winter Soldier: How is he Tony?

Iron Man: Repairing the Torch isn't going to be a problem, but look at this. I found an encrypted message hidden in his programming. I'll pull it up on the main screen.

The message came across the screen and a black cyborg appeared.

Unknown Cyborg : My name is Black List. If you are listening to this message congratulations on recovering your little friend and actually being smart enough to locate this. I am assuming that you are all upset about me kidnapping the Tin Man so if you think you can handle it Old Man I will be at this location. I look forward to facing the legendary Winter Soldier.

Then a set of coordinates appeared across the screen.

Iron Man: The coordinates are for a long abandoned AIM outpost in Australia. What do you want to do about this?

Winter Solider storms out of the observation room and makes his way to the command center where the rest of the team and Nick Fury have gathered together.

Guardsman: So what did Tony say? Is the Torch going to be alright?

Winter Solider: The Torch is going to be fine and Tony was able to find who is behind this and where he is.

Nick Fury: Well don't keep us in suspense Barnes. Tell us

Winter Solider: He calls himself Black List. He looks like some sort of cyborg or something. He asked for me so I am going in alone.

Nick Fury: That's a negative Barnes. You lead this team for a reason. You just can't go in there alone. We have no idea what this guy is capable of.

Winter Solider: I don't give a damn Nick. He tried to turn my friend against me. He made this personal.

Mockingbird placing her hand on his shoulder.

Mockingbird: Okay. We will monitor you the whole time and if we see you in trouble we'll use Manifold to bring in the Calvary.

Winter Solider: Glad to see that you have my back Bobbi

Quicksilver: It's not just her, we all do.

Winter Solider: Thanks guys. Manifold here are the coordinates, take me here.

Manifold: My old turf huh. Alright good luck mate.

Winter Solider: Luck has nothing to do with our line of work.

Winter Solider walks through the portal

Who is the mysterious Black List? What awaits Winter Solider in Australia? Will he be able to take on Black List alone? Will the Human Torch recover? Find out in Issue # 3 The Solider and the Cyborg


	3. Chapter 3

SECRET AVENGERS #3

THE SOLDIER AND CYBORG

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

The portal opens in the barren landscape surrounding the AIM Outpost and Winter Solider steps through. He is greeted by Black List. Black List is a cyborg covered in minimalist composite black armor with the designative AIM honeycomb interlaced within the clear yellow portions of the armor. He has no face only a simple smooth metal helmet.

Black List: Sorry about the mess. AIM's has terrible cleaning crews. The place almost looks as if it's abandoned.

Winter Solider: Look kid I'm not here to judge your bases décor. What the hell do you want with me?

Black List: Sir yes Sir Mr. Barnes.

Black List stands up straight and salutes Winter Solider whose expression is between hostility and confusion.

Black List: Alright then business it is.

Winter Solider: What's your story kid?

Black List: Why do you care?

Winter Solider: I like to know my opponent before I try anything.

Black List: Smart man. I'll humor you. It all started when I was a young boy…

Winter Solider: Not that far back kid.

Black List: Right, right. I suppose I can skip all that and get to the juicer bits. My real name is Victor Grant and I used to be an agent of SHIELD. I grew up a big fan of superheroes most especially Captain America and of course Bucky Barnes.

Black List gestures to Winter Solider

I mean your story is crazy. You went from being a solider, to Captain America's side-kick, to being the one of the most deadly weapons of the Cold War Era. Is there anything you can't do?

Winter Solider: Alright enough of the fan girl speech. How did you get to be like this?

Black List: Alright, alright. As I told you I was a SHIELD agent. I made it through training with the highest scores in Espionage and Weapon Proficiency; matter of fact it was just as high as Barton. I was a promising recruit except for my…interrogation skills. They say I was a bit over zealous. It's not my fault if the detainees don't last. I DESERVED TO BE IN THE FIELD! I WAS FLAWLESS, I AM FLAWLESS...but I digress. Luckily for me someone saw my latent talents. They scooped me up after I went rogue and S.H.E.I.L.D black listed me. That's why I adopted the codename. They gave me to AIM for some upgrades, and here I stand.

Winter Solider: You are a special kind of crazy aren't you?

Black List: Aww, if I was still human I'd be blushing right now, but that all stopped a long time ago. See I choose cybernetics over everything else at AIM for a reason. Can you guess why?

Winter Solider: I don't know you have a thing for machines?

Black List: HA! Close but no. I saw what you could do with just an arm. Imagine what someone like me could do with an entire body.

Winter Solider: So if AIM only did your upgrades then who do you really work for?

Black List: Oh you one-percenters will find out soon enough.

Winter Solider: What the hell does that mean?

Black List: Sorry Buck that's a secret.

Winter Solider: Alright then tell me this. Why did you capture Jim?

Black List: Oh the Tin Man. I needed to draw you out. I figured the best way to draw the Winter Solider out was to get a hold of his old war buddy. Plus AIM has been itching to get a hand on those Horton Cells. Win –win situation right? You know actually your boy is a little outdated you might want upgrade him.

Winter Solider: So you like my arm huh?

Winter Solider walks quickly up to Black List and strike him in the head. Black List doesn't even budge from his position only rotating his head slightly.

Black List: I seem to have struck a nerve. Guess story time is over.

Winter Solider: You're damn right! It's time to get some payback for Jim

Winter Solider jumps backwards and pulls his dual pistols. He begins to fire rounds at Black List. Black List remains perfectly still as the bullets ricochet off of his body.

Winter Solider: Damn nothing is getting through.

Black List: Unless you got Adamantium bullets in those guns I'd put the toys away.

Winter Solider: Alright then try this on for size.

Winter Solider holsters his pistols and pulls out a small grenade. He tosses the grenade towards Black List and it detonates releasing an EMP. The pulse over Black List body and he falls to the ground.

Winter Solider: See, you weren't that touch at all.

Black List: HAHAHAHAHA! You really think that a little EMP can stop me. So are you done warming up Old Man?

The seemingly incapacitated Black List rises slowly from the ground while lightly brushing dirt from his body.

Black List: I guess it's my turn now.

Black List arms and legs begin to glow a faint yellow color. He then rushes towards Winter Solider with immense speed. Upon closing the gap between them a smiley face appears on the previously blank helmet. He then unleashes a flurry of blows that lift Winter Solider from the ground and juggled by the punches. Black List then grabs him by the throat and throws him to the ground. Now with one foot firmly planted on Winter Soldier's chest he pulls out both his Flechette Pistols.

Black List: Game over Old Man, Game Over.

Then a portal opens up in front of Black List and a pillar of flames comes out of it. Black List is pushed back by the force of the blast. The Human Torch exits the portal and looks down at Bucky.

Human Torch: Dang Bucky did dying make you soft?

Winter Solider coughs up blood and staggers to his feet.

Winter Solider: I didn't need your help. I had this situation under control.

Winter Solider pulls out a detonator and presses it. Simultaneously a loud beeping sound can be heard emulating from Black List's leg. A small mine had been attached to him when he was standing on Winter Soldiers chest. The force of the explosion knocked Black List into the air and he fell to the ground.

Winter Solider: I told you I had it under control, but it's good to see you again Jim.

Winter Solider walks over and shakes Human Torch's hand

Human Torch: Yeah sorry about trying to kill you guys earlier

Winter Solider: It wasn't your fault

Black List begins to rise from the ground.

Black List: Oh now it's getting fun.

Human Torch: Pietro do your thing

Then a light afterimage flashed out of the portal as Pietro charged Black List. He punched with such tremendous force that it released a sonic boom and sent Black List flying into the compound wall located several hundred feet away.

Quicksilver: (yells) Alright guy's coast is clear

The remaining members of the team exit through the portal and it closes behind them.

Mockingbird: See I told you we would look out for you.

Winter Solider: I never doubted you once Bobbi . Alright Secret Avengers let's move.

The Secret Avengers have managed to catch Black List off guard. Will he release his true power? Who will prevail? Find out in Secret Avengers Issue # 4: Black List Unleashed


	4. Chapter 4

SECRET AVENGERS #4

BLACKLIST UNLEASHED

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

The Secret Avengers enter the compound through the hole that was created during Black Lists impact. As they enter they see the slightly damaged Black List dusting himself free of the debris.

Black List: Now things get interesting

Black List legs and arms begin to glow as he rapidly accelerates towards Quicksilver. They begin a high speed exchange of punches and kicks as their afterimages dart across the room. Quicksilver hesitates however as his attention is drawn to something he sees. In this fractional hesitation Black List unleashes a powerful right hook which send Quicksilver into the floor and slides into the adjacent wall.

Stonewall: Quicksilver!

Stonewall rushes Black List who quickly turns his action to the rushing enemy. He charges towards

Stonewall and slide kicks his footing from beneath him. He then spins on the ground juggling Stonewall in a fury of rapid kicks which sends him to the opposing side of the compound. During this time Quicksilver recovers.

Quicksilver: *spits blood* I noticed something. There is something wrong with his leg servos. When he..

Black List hears Quicksilver attempting to divulge his secrets, erects himself, and prepares for another assault. In this moment a portal opens above him and Manifold jumps down slashing him with a spear and promptly opening another portal which he kicks Black List through and closes it.

Manifold: As you were saying Pietro.

Quicksilver: Thanks Manifold. As I was saying his servos have a lag time when he transitions between movement and attack. I think he may have a structural defect, his Achilles Heel.

Stonewall stands back up shaking off the damage and walks toward the rest of the team

Winter Soldier: Then we will concentrate on his legs. Torch you contain him, Quicksilver and Manifold you keep him where we want him. Guardsman, Thundra, Stonewall you're our heavy support. Anything he throws at us I need y'all to counter. Mockingbird, you and me will take him out.

Secret Avengers (unison): Got it

Winter Solider: Manifold. Take us to him

Stonewall: Oh yeah. Payback time.

Manifold opens another portal and the team steps through. On the other side is the Australian Outback and Black List patiently awaiting their arrival.

Black List: Welcome back to the party.

Human Torch immediately begins to produce a ring of fire around the area while Black List attempts to dash out. He is countered by Quicksilver who forces him back into the middle while the ring closes.

Black List: Time for the game changer

Black List then reaches down to his thighs and removes two machine pistols. He then begins to fire in a circle while his upper body rotates rapidly producing a hail of bullets. Thundra and Guardsman form a physical shield in front of Winter Solider and Mockingbird while Quicksilver evades. Thundra, Stonewall, and Guardsman begin pushing forward through the bullet fire.

Black List: Oh no kiddies, Simon said stop!

Black List stops rotating and points both machine pistols as Thundra and Guardsman but before he can begin firing a portal opens to his left and both of his pistols are speared from his hands and another portal opens beneath him. This portal however leads to directly above the area and Black List begins to fall back towards the ground. Guardsman fires at the falling Black List breaking the lighter plating of his lower legs while Winter Solider boost throws Mockingbird into the air where she smashes both servos using her Bo staff.

Black List: Oh shit

Black List falls to the ground, sparks flying from his damaged legs, and struggles to no avail to become upright.

Manifold: I hope you enjoyed the Outback

Black List: I like the restaurant better

Stonewall walks over silently and throws the damaged cyborg over his shoulder. Manifold opens a portal back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and the team enters through.

Nick Fury: What the hell is that?

Winter Soldier: This is Black List. Apparently he is one of your old agents. Know who is his Fury?

Stonewall drops the still silent Black List on the ground.

Unknown Female: After running the information that we received from the com-link I was able to find a match in the S.H.I.E.L.D directory matching his achievements and mental profile.

The Unknown Female then pulls up the data file on the monitors in the command room.

Unknown Female: His name is Victor Grant. He was actually in my graduating class during Academy. Damn shame.

Quicksilver: Not that we don't appreciate the information but who are you exactly.

Nick Fury: This is Agent Skylar Reyes. She is the newest member of the team and the best SHEILD has to offer in terms of computer skills and hacking as well as weapons and technology designs.

Agent Skylar: I see you made good use of the spear. Glad I could help.

Manifold: Good going Shelia

Nick Fury: Drag him to interrogation room

Stonewall picks up Black List and carries him to the interrogation room with Winter Solider and Agent Skylar following behind. Once in the interrogation room Agent Skylar plugs her tablet into the back of

Black List head and keys in several commands. When she disconnects Black List reboots.

Black List: I was enjoying. What do you want?

Black List looks at Stonewall

Black List: You feeling okay big guy? You a little sore?

Stonewall: Don't mind me any but how are you are your legs feeling.

Black List: Well pretty much like the rest of my body since hot lips over here unplugged my body.

Black List rotates his head 180 degrees and looks at Agent Skylar

Black List: Look at you Sky moving up in the world. Made it to Agent huh

Agent Skylar: You were always a few wires short of a circuit boardbut I didn't think you enter up like this.

Black List: What? Don't you think I'm pretty?

Agent Skylar: The craftsmanship is alright but exposes servos really? The people you work for couldn't have done better than that. Seems like a waste of all the money for your redesign.

Black List: Oh honey this is just….

Nick Fury: That is enough of chit chat. Tell me who you're working for and what they are after.

Black List: You see when good little boys and girls listen to their parents Santa…

Nick Fury smashes his hand on the table

Nick Fury: This isn't the time for game boy!

Black List: You never could take a joke could you Fury? Not even when I was in academy.

Nick Fury: I don't think killing two of your fellow recruits during a training exercise is funny.

Black List: Well if you had let me kill the third one the punch line would have been more solid.

Black List helmet illuminates with a smiley face as he continues to look at Agent Skylar.

Winter Soldier: Alright look. Enough of the bullshit, we beat you so now you owe us some information. Now who do you work for?

Black List face goes blank once again as he rotates his head towards Winter Soldier.

Black List: Well since you asked so nicely I'll give you a hint.

Black List face displayed a bright red "99" and his golden yellow accenting turn a bright red before he deactivated once again.

Agent Skylar: I didn't do that…Looks like he has some trick up his sleeve. I don't think get him back if he doesn't want to come back.

Nick Fury: That's fine. We have what we needed. Lock him in the Vault.

Several guards come in and drag the lifeless body of Black List from the room.

They all exit the interrogation room and return to the rest of the team. Agent Skylar then takes this time to give an official introduction.

Agent Skylar: I'm really excited to be a part of this team

Agent Skylar directs her attention to Mockingbird

Agent Skylar: Barbara Morse I am such a huge fan. You are a legend in the academy.

Mockingbird: I appreciate it. What's your story agent?

Agent Skylar: Aww we are on the same team you don't have to use Agent, Sky is fine. Also as far as my story I was orphaned as a kid and decided to hunt down my parents. Found out that they were SHIELD agents that were killed on a mission along with Richard and Mary Parker. Turns out hacking into a SHIELD databases gets you noticed so they a choice join SHIELD or spend the rest of my life in jail. So I don't you but prison jumpsuit isn't flattering.

What does the cryptic "99" mean? Will this be the last the Secret Avengers see of Black List? Who is this mysterious group that Black List works for? With a new team member in tow the Secret Avengers prepare to face their next mission. Secret Avenger Issue #5 Reign of Battosai Part 1


	5. Chapter 5

SECRET AVENGERS #5

REIGN OF BATTOSAI PART 1

By:Jeremy Las Dulce

Agent Laurel Lance has successfully located the international criminal and assassin, Yahiko Himura, in a rural village on the outskirts of Bulgaria. She approaches him while he has his back turned to her inside of a large barn.

Laurel: Yahiko Himura you are under arrest for 17 counts of first degree murder, treason, espionage, and stealing government secrets, and domestic and foreign terrorism.

Yahiko: And kidnapping.

Yahiko turns around and she removes her gun from its holster, aiming it at Yahiko who seems unfazed.

Laurel: Freeze!

Yahiko: If you know anything about me then you know you have about the same chance of killing me with a gun as you do an arrow.

Laurel: Well you're the one who brought a sword to a gunfight.

Yahiko: You know in ancient times my ancestor was known as Battosai, The Manslayer but personally I'm not above slaying women.

Laurel: Well…

Within that moment Yahiko disappeared before Agent Laurel's eyes and then reappeared having struck her in the chest with the hilt of his still sheathed sword. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

Yahiko: You have something that I want

Struggling to maintain consciousness Laurel lifts her head up slightly

Laurel: I'll never tell you anything…

She then fell into unconsciousness

Yahiko: Oh I have ways of making you tell me what I want.

In an abandoned meat packing plant was a room covered completely in grime covered plastic wrap. In the center of the room was a lone dented metal chair where Agent Laurel was strapped in place by a series of zip ties. Her face was smudged with blood, bruised, and her right eye was completely swollen shut. Her abdomen had three long lateral serrations and electrical scorch marks. Her hands have knife through the center of them with each finger gruesomely broken minus the thumbs which seems to have been removed with a cigar cutter. Her legs have been systematically sliced and cauterized using what appears to be a red hot iron rod. On the table beside her is a tray filled with surgical blades, construction tools, electrical wires, and empty syringes that were once filled with substances ranging from powerful psychoactives to synthetic neurotoxins. Then from the shadows of the single bulb illuminated room appeared Yahiko who used a pair of needle nose pliers to clamp her ear before leaning in closer.

Yahiko: So are you ready to tell me what I want to hear. If you tell me now you can live. It will be a hollow meaningless life, but life never the less.

Laurel in a low trembling voice mumbled a series of codes before she broke down into a flood of tears which mixed with the dried mucus and blood on her face.

Yahiko: Thank you Agent

Yahiko turned and walked into the darkness of the room. After a few moments the sounds of ravenous dogs could be run running towards Agent Laurel….

ONE WEEK LATER…

Guardsman: So how is your sandwich?

Mockingbird: I shouldn't have got the ham. It tastes funny.

Guardsman: Maybe it came from a bad manufacturer or something. You want half of mine? The roast beef is pretty good.

Mockingbird: Naw its fine. I paid for the ham, I'll eat the ham. Either way it's been really quiet this past month huh?

Guardsman: Yeah it has been. We take down Black List and we haven't gotten a mission since.

Mockingbird: What have you been doing with your downtime?

Guardsman: Nothing really. I have just been talking to Tony about getting some more toys for the armor. I realized after fighting Black List if I'm going to be on this team I'm going to need to step my game up. What about you? I see you and Pietro have been spending a lot of time together.

Mockingbird: Well that's generally what couples do.

Guardsman: Couple?

Mockingbird: Well yeah. He didn't want to go back and live with his sister for her to give him the third degree every day and I had a spare room in my apartment so I let him move in. One thing led to another and here we are.

Guardsman: Was it fast?

Bobbi makes a stern expressionless face and glares

Guardsman: I'll take that as a no comment then. Are you sure about having a relationship with someone on the team? I know it didn't really work out the last time.

Mockingbird: You want to ask him yourself?

Bobbi reaches up for her earpiece and presses a small button. It connects to Pietro who is currently in San Diego, California visiting his family.

Mockingbird: Hey, Pietro. I need you to come back. Manifold will open a portal for you.

Pietro silently agrees with her demands and disconnects. Within the next minute

Pietro appears in the cafeteria where Guardsman and Mockingbird are having dinner.

Guardsman: You want to explain what happened between you two?

Quicksilver: So you see what had happened Mike is that…

It was then that the voice of Nick Fury came through there communicators

Nick Fury: O'Brien, Maximoff, and Morse we need you in the Command Room ASAP. We've got a job to do.

Guardsman: Saved by the communicator. I'm going to armor up and see you guys there.

COMMAND CENTER

Pietro and Bobbi arrive in the Command Room and are soon followed by Michael. The remaining members of the team have already gathered and are awaiting Fury's debriefing. Fury tells them of the capture, torture, and subsequent death of Agent Laurel Lance as well as the ex-Hand assassin and current international mercenary, Battosai. He also shares his suspicions of the possible prisoner interception of Black List during his transport from the Vault to Prison 42.

Winter Solider: So what are we dealing with now another cyborg, marksmen, hand to hand specialist, a ninja?

Nick Fury: No a samurai actually. He is one of the last two practitioners of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style. The most deadly sword style in existence.

Mockingbird: I thought style was a myth.

Sky: Not a myth, just a dying art. According to my own research to become a master of this style you must kill your own master. So the style is literally dying.

Stonewall: I think I'm pretty good with a sword.

Bucky walks over and pats Jerry on his back

Winter Solider: Stick to the training room buddy.

Stonewall: Ouch man. Are you serious?

Winter Soldier: I am if you want to prove me wrong, go ahead

Stonewall: Challenge accepted

Nick Fury: Either way we have been able to successfully track Battosai's movements. He is currently in Bangkok.

Winter Soldier: Alright you heard the man. Secret Avengers let's move out.

Manifold then opens a portal to Bangkok and the team proceeds to enter through it.

Stonewall however is stopped by Sky and pulled to the side.

Sky: Hey I was reading up on you. I know you have your father's powers.

Stonewall: Yeah I do.

Sky: Here take this. It will make you more versatile.

Sky hands Stonewall what appears to be a ring of large beads composed of various materials.

Stonewall: Thanks

Stonewall then exits through the portal and it closes behind him

BANGKOK

The Secret Avengers appear within one of the innumerable alleyways of Bangkok they when use Quicksilvers super speed in conjunction with Manifolds portal teleportation to search the city for Battosai. After several hours of futile searching they are able to locate him as he is moving from the city to his next destination. Manifold opens a portal to the road which Battosai is currently traveling and intercepts him. Aware of the situation he is currently in Battosai exits the vehicle.

Battosai: So this is the team that took Black List. You are a lot less impressive looking than I had expected.

Guardsman: You want to see impressive we will show you impressive.

Battosai then narrowed his eyes and began moving rapidly towards Mockingbird who struck out at him with a right hook. Battosai then rotated around her unsheathing his sword and stroke her in the back of the head with tremendous force. Mockingbird is rendered unconscious which leads Quicksilver to attempt dashing towards Battosai but is stopped when Battosai sheaths his sword rapidly releasing a deafening sonic boom. Quicksilver is then stunned and during this time Battosai strikes him in the chest which is followed by a roundhouse kick to the head sending him into the ground. During this Manifold manages to open a portal behind Battosai and strikes out with his spear. Battosai sensing the attack dodges the spear, grabs Manifold from behind him, and flips him into the ground before stomping on his chest. As Battosai removed his leg from Manifolds chest he sensed another attack from Thundra who was coming down from above him. Battosai successfully rolls out of the way before Thundra crashes into the ground with a powerful impact. Human Torch and Winter Solider then use this opportunity to unleash a torrent of flames as well as throw two grenades at Battosai. Battosai seemingly unfazed comes out his roll and moves towards the attacks before performing a powerful downward slash creating a vacuum which dissipates the flames and sends the grenades back at Human Torch and Winter Soldier. Unable to fully react Human Torch and Winter Soldier are caught in the explosion which deals moderate damage to both. Thundra quickly follows up with a series of punches which Battosai dodges with lightning fast speed before disappearing and coming behind her. Then with the sheath of his sword he strikes Thundra across the back of the head which releases a powerful pulse of kinetic energy sending her into the ground. Battosai stops and turns to face the last remaining member of the team, Stonewall.

Battosai: Unimpressive.

Stonewall begins to slowly walk towards Battosai as he grips one of the beads on the ring given to him by Sky.

Stonewall: You know what. I made a bet with Winter Solider before we came here and I think I'm going to win.

Stonewall is directly in front of Battosai when he reaches out and grabs his sword with his bare hand cutting himself. He then simultaneously absorbs titanium from the ring and changes the form of the hand grabbing the sword into a large blade.

Battosai: Interesting

Battosai then leaps backwards and raises his sword.

Stonewall: Let's do this

Stonewall then rushes towards Battosai and begins to unleash a series of wild but powerful slashes which Battosai parries with moderate ease. Battosai then utilizes his immense speed to move around Stonewall and strike him with his sheath. A burst of kinetic energy is released but its proves to be ineffective against Stonewalls metal body. Stonewall then turns around with a sweeping slash but Battosai jumps in the air and brings down the sword in a powerful slash. Stonewall counters with an upward swing that makes contact with Battosai sending him flying. After a sliding recovery Battosai and Stonewall exchange attacks; Battosai relies on a combination of his high speed sword slashes and kinetic strikes and Stonewall using his body as an active defense unleashing overwhelmingly strong slashes. Finally, Battosai slide back and smiles.

Battosai: I like you. I'll let you bear witness to my true power.

Battosai then angled his sword down and the sword divided itself into two separate halves and began drawing in mass quantities of air. Stonewall then begin to become weaker and weaker. Battosai then disappeared before Stonewalls eyes and began descending upon Stonewall in a downward stab which he blocks with his sword arm. However in his weakened state Stonewalls arm becomes cracked and he goes unconscious from the pain.

Battosai: I think you lose

Battosai then sheathed his sword and walked back to his vehicle where he pulled off leaving the Secret Avengers wounded and unconscious. Several hours later the Secret Avengers awoke but Battosai had long since disappeared.

Stonewall: Hey Bucky. I outlasted you all. I win.

Winter Soldier: You really think this is the time for that?

Stonewall: Don't care I still won. Let's get out of here.

Winter Solider: Manifold, take us home.

Manifold silently opens a portal and the team walks through the portal.

COMMAND ROOM

Winter Solider: So we lost him

Nick Fury: We saw

Nick Fury then turns on the display monitor and replays footage of their battle with Battosai that was captured on a reconnaissance drone.

Winter Solider: Was the drone able to see where he went

Nick Fury: We are currently tracking his location

Winter Solider: Good next time we will get him for sure

Nick Fury: That you will and to make sure that you do we called in an expert.

A man enters the Command Room and stands next to Nick Fury.

Nick Fury: This is Kenji Himura.

Who is Kenji Himura? Where will Battosai strike next? Find out in Secret Avengers Issue #6 Reign of Battosai Part 2: Sibling Rivalry.


End file.
